The present invention relates to a laser. In some laser applications at least, it would be desirable to control operation of the laser by computer. This, however, can give rise in the case of a pumped laser to the need to protect the computer and any associated circuitry against interference from electromagnetic radiation generated on pumping of the laser; and meeting this need can give rise to considerable practical difficulties to the extent of making it unfeasible to employ the computer.